Oliver Queen (Arrowverse)
5 Year Isolation Oliver's entire life was flipped upside down during an ill-fated sailing trip on his father's yacht, the Queen's Gambit. The ship was sabotaged in the Pacific ocean, forcing Oliver, Robert, and a third crewman to escape in a life raft. Only having enough food and water for one person, Robert killed the third man and told Oliver that he had failed their city and that Oliver needed to survive and right his wrongs. Robert then committed suicide, shooting himself in the head in front of his son. Oliver's raft ended up on the island of Lian Yu, and while scavenging the raft for supplies, he uncovered a list of corrupt one-percenters who were driving Starling City to ruin. Oliver spent two years on Lian Yu, having his first encounters with Eddie Fyers, Yao Fei, Shado, and Slade Wilson. During his third year on the island and failed escape from Lian Yu, Oliver was discovered by Amanda Waller and was forced to work as a top-secret A.R.G.U.S. operative before being returned to Starling City. Transported to Hong Kong, Oliver was denied the ability to make contact with his friends and family back home until he had completed his mission. Return to Starling By the time Oliver was rescued after five years, he was found back on Lian Yu by a group of helicopters. At this point, he had mastered archery and Eskrima and had become a fluent speaker of Mandarin and Russian. As Oliver attempted to reconnect with friends and family, he also created a Robin Hood themed combat suit and began a one-man war of attrition against the corrupt elite named on his father's list, in order to keep the promise he made his father before he died. He eventually gained valuable allies in the form of John Diggle and Felicity Smoak, who steered him down a less lethal path and toward stopping crimes that affected everyday people instead of limiting his crusade to "the list." But as his allies multiplied so did his enemies. "The Hood" attracted the ire of not only the Underworld but also the police and a mysterious "undertaking" with more sinister, far reaching plans. Slade's Return League of Assassins | Powers = * : A tattoo given to him by John Constantine grants Oliver limited access to light magic. If a user of dark magic attempts to attack Oliver with something such as telekinesis, Oliver can channel his light magic to repel the attack.Arrow (TV Series) Episode: Genesis | Abilities = * * : Oliver is a master of archery, and is skilled in Kyūdō, potent mix of archery and martial arts which emphasizes focus and coordination. He also has an assortment of specialty arrows. * Arrow (TV Series) Episode: My Name Is Oliver Queen * * * * * Arrow (TV Series) Episode: So It Begins * Arrow (TV Series) Episode: Sara * * Arrow (TV Series) Episode: Corto Maltese * * Arrow (TV Series) Episode: Eleven-Fifty-Nine * Arrow (TV Series) Episode: The Brave and the Bold * * "Arrow (TV Series) Episode: Lone Gunmen" * Arrow (TV Series) Episode: The Calm * : Oliver is a master martial artist who was trained by various deadly fighters including Deathstroke, Ra's al Ghul, and Talia al Ghul. ** How many fighting styles does Green Arrow know in CW's Arrow? ** : Oliver is highly proficient in this discipline, incorporating it into his training regimen. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Arrow (TV Series) Episode: Broken Dolls * : Oliver knows a type of meditation that can allow a person to regain forgotten memories. Arrow (TV Series) Episode: The Promise * : Oliver is able to speak Mandarin Chinese (no accent), English and Russian. He also knows limited Arabic. * Arrow (TV Series) Episode: Genesis * * * * * * "Pilot" * : Oliver is skilled in the use of many weapons including sticks, knives Arrow (TV Series) Episode: Year's End, and swords"The Climb". | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Trick Arrows ** Router Arrow: Shot near computers to hack into them. Used in "Pilot" to steal money from a corrupt businessman Adam Hunt. ** Grappling Hook Arrow: To grab on to ledges for swing lines and zip lines. Used in "Pilot" and many other episodes. ** Voice Recording/Listening Arrow: Recording and Listening devices for recording confessions and surveillance. Used in "Honor Thy Father", "Betrayal", and "The Undertaking". ** Ensnarement Arrow: After piercing a target it launches wires into the area around the target and then pulls them tight. Used in "Legacies" to anchor dropped bags of money to the ground to prevent them from being carried off by bank robbers. ** Flashbang Arrow: A flash/bang grenade in the form of an arrow. Used in "Vendetta" to disorient drug dealers at the beginning of an attack and to distract a hostage taker in "The Undertaking". and to explode in Malcolm Merlyn's face after he caught it during their last duel in "Sacrifice". ** Explosive Arrow: Time delayed (Used in "Year's End" to blow a door) and Impact (Used in "Dodger" and "The Huntress Returns" to disable moving cars). ** Flame Burst Arrow: Creates a burst of fire. Used in "Betrayal" to blind snipers. ** Tranquilizer Mini Dart: Small dart thrown to deliver a sedative. Thrown at Detective Quentin to disable him while escaping the police station in "The Huntress Returns". ** Incendiary Arrows: Used to burn through the seal in a grate to get into the subway in "Salvation". ** Remote Detonator Arrow: Explosive arrow that can be detonated by remote control. Used to distract drug dealing doctors and escape from being strapped to a chair in "Unfinished Business". ** Injector Arrow: Arrow with a syringe in the tip to inject liquids into target. Used to inject an herb solution to counteract a drug overdose given to Oliver in "Unfinished Business", and to inject the cure to Mirakuru into its victims in "Streets of Fire" and "Unthinkable". | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Oliver Queen is portrayed by Stephen Amell. | Trivia = * Oliver was born on May 16, 1985. * Carried a total of 24 arrows with him when on patrol. Arrow (TV Series) Episode: Betrayal * According to Eobard Thawne, Oliver will live to be 86 years old. The Flash (2014 TV Series) Episode: Rogue Air | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Archers Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Vigilantes Category:Kyūdō Category:Throwing